


mornings with you

by noahsenpai



Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahsenpai/pseuds/noahsenpai
Summary: a glimpse of the mornings that tasuku and tsumugi have together.
Relationships: Takatoo Tasuku/Tsukioka Tsumugi
Kudos: 30





	mornings with you

It wasn’t very common for Tsumugi to wake up before Tasuku.

Normally, it was because he was feeling anxious or unable to sleep. But somehow he had gotten a burst of energy, and he felt compelled to wake up.

Last night, the two of them had stayed awake reading the script of _Sympathy for the Angel_ , just for nostalgia’s sake. Both of them had gotten very much into it and, before they knew it, they had read through the entire thing. The reading had miraculously exhausted both of them, and they ended up falling asleep on Tasuku’s bed, practically in each other’s arms. Tsumugi had fallen asleep feeling so much like Michael, wrapped in Raphael’s — no, Tasuku’s — arms, and quite literally at that.

And even as Tsumugi was waking up, Tasuku was still sawing logs, sleeping like a baby with his arms wrapped around the smaller man’s shoulders.

Tsumugi was amused; he had never seen his friend in such a position before. He was aware that he hated showing his vulnerable side, but unbeknownst to him, Tsumugi was witnessing it firsthand. He couldn’t suppress a little giggle, and he reached out to gently poke Tasuku’s nose.

It twitched. Slightly, but it definitely moved. Tsumugi giggled lightly again and began to give Tasuku’s face tiny pokes here and there, his amusement increasing as the skin began to twitch. Purple eyes then slowly opened, and Tsumugi couldn’t hold his laughter in anymore. The older man let out a long, tired sigh and turned to face him. “What are you doing…?”

“Good morning to you, too,” Tsumugi responded, somewhat mischievously.

Bad move. Before he knew it, Tasuku had lunged forward, practically pinning Tsumugi to the bed before peppering his face in soft, gentle kisses. Tsumugi broke into full-on laughter this time, squirming in an attempt to free himself from the attack. Suddenly realizing that he was becoming increasingly loud, he tried to control his volume, but it didn’t help that Tasuku had begun pinching at his sides. Tsumugi rolled onto his stomach even as Tasuku continued to tickle him, half in an attempt to escape and half hoping that the gesture would muffle his laughter.

Eventually, Tasuku let up on his attack, and Tsumugi lifted his head, panting and out of breath from laughing so hard. Tasuku’s gaze was no longer brimming with mischief; he had a very soft and kind expression on his face, and he leaned over to press a kiss on Tsumugi’s forehead. “You’re so cute,” he whispered.

Tsumugi giggled again as Tasuku kissed him. “No, you,” he responded cheekily.

And the room was filled with laughter once again.

**Author's Note:**

> i gotta run to class so i'm gonna keep the description brief, but yeah i've been writing a lot of mindless fluff lately pls help skjdhfsd
> 
> [my tumblr](https://noahsenpai.tumblr.com)   
>  [anime blog](https://juntas-dimples.tumblr.com)


End file.
